<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rail Me, Daddy by shimmies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266359">Rail Me, Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmies/pseuds/shimmies'>shimmies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Follow Us On Tweeters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Stevie Budd is a Troll, Tweeter them on facebook, Twitter, trolling as a love language, tweets as a plot device</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmies/pseuds/shimmies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Patrick spend their day off trolling one another on Twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Follow Us On Tweeters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rail Me, Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In honor of the incomparably wonderful Dan Levy's appearance on SNL, which I stayed up way past my bedtime to watch. And it was worth every minute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Patrick Brewer-Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@pbrose</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p><br/>
</p><p>Rail me, Daddy</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 67</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:03 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Stevie</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@stevie_budd</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@pbrose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>Ew, u know this is public??? 🤢🤮</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 35</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:10 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Jake Miller</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@good_with_wood</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@pbrose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>Looking good, boys. Let's have another whiskey sometime. </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 12</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:14 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Ray Butani</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@rayofalltrades</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@pbrose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>Call me to set up a photoseries with my newest venture, Boudoir by Ray!</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 9</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:19 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">GWEN CURRIE</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@GWENCURRIE</span>
      </span>
</p></div><div class="twReply"><p><br/>
</p><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@pbrose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>LOOKING FOR A THIRD TO SPICE IT UP IN THE BEDROOM? MESSAGE ME @GWENC ON FANTASY MATCH</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 3</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:23 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">David Rose-Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@davidrosebrew</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@GWENCURRIE, @pbrose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>Who the fuck are you?</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 15</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:30 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Patrick Brewer-Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@pbrose</span>
      </span><br/>
</p></div><div class="twText"><p><br/>
</p><p>Sorry everyone, that was David's attempt at humor. But I don't disagree, so I'm not deleting it.</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 16</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:35 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Stevie</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@stevie_budd</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@pbrose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>delete your accounts</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 40</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:39 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Alexis 🌹</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@alexisrosePR</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@pbrose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>EW, David!</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 192</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:40 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">David Rose-Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@davidrosebrew</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@pbrose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>I resent the implication that it wasn't funny.</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 15</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:41 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Ronnie Lee</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@RonnieL68</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@pbrose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>Get a room, Brewer</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 29</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:43 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">David Rose-Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@davidrosebrew</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>RAIL ME, DADDY</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 165</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:50 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Patrick Brewer-Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@pbrose</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p><br/>
<span>replying to </span>
      <span>@davidrosebrew</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>Anything for you, sweetheart 💕😘</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 25</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:51 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Alexis 🌹</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@alexisrosePR</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@davidrosebrew</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>Aww, Button!</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 78</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:52 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">David Rose-Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@davidrosebrew</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@pbrose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>I want a divorce</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 38</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:53 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">David Rose-Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@davidrosebrew</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@alexisrosePR</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>Eat glass, Alexis</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 29</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:53 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">GWEN CURRIE</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@GWENCURRIE</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p><br/>
</p><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@davidrosebrew</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>LOOKING FOR A THIRD TO SPICE IT UP IN THE BEDROOM? MESSAGE ME @GWENC ON FANTASY MATCH</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 4</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 11:59 AM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">David Rose-Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@davidrosebrew</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@GWENCURRIE</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 19</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 12:00 PM - February 7, 2021</span><br/>
</p></div></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Stevie</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@stevie_budd</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>rail me, daddy</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 55</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 12:05 PM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">David Rose-Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@davidrosebrew</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p>
      <span>replying to </span>
      <span>@stevie_budd</span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>blocked &amp; reported</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 11</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 12:07 PM - February 7, 2021</span>
    </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It finally happened - I joined tumblr. Find me at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hey-moooon">hey-moooon</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>